kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.E.E.T.H.
Information Summary: Knightbrace attacks The episode starts with Numbuh 3 walking down the street eating candy. During this, her hideous teeth is revealed. When she takes a wrong turn, near a dentist place, the sun suddenly becomes a moon and a light is turned on followed by a evil laughter. Kuki turns around and sees the shadow of a stalker and Kuki screams while the stalker grabs her. The candy she carries is spilled. Kuki comes out with a red toothbrush and discovers her teeth are shining extremely brightly. She screams one more time, louder and Knightbrace with a red toothbrush, is seen on the roof and laughs, maniacly. He jumps from roof to roof and dissappears. Back at the Treehouse The Sector V team is waiting for Numbuh 3 to come back from the candy store. After the impatient kids scold Kuki they discover that When Kuki shows her teeth, the team goes into shock with a few gasps. Numbuh 1 claims that his teeth should look like the rest of the team's and it is discovered that the entire group has horrible teeth. Numbuh 5 suggests they go get some candy for Kuki's teeth and Numbuh 1 agrees saying, "To the Candy Store!" Braces The team, using Kuki's teeth as a flashlight, walk to the candy store.Numbuh 1 tells Kuki to look ahead and a dentist appears in front of the kids and offers a complimentary check-up. The doctor shows the kids to the door and the team ignores the dentist and walks away. Numbuh 4 even calls the dentist a freak. Next to the dentist is the candy store where the team discovers that the candy store is closed. Numbuh 2 humorously says, "Closed! But its only midnight!" As the team leaves, the door suddenly opens and the candy man tells the kids to come back. The candyman, Mr. Jelly, lets the kids in with a friendly wave from Numbuh 3. The kids than stuff themeselves with candy from barrels using bags. Numbuh 2 asks if Mr. Jelly has any taffi and Mr. Jelly nervously says that they're fresh out. Mr. Jelly sends the kids away with Sector V smiling and walking down the dark aisle. Numbuh 4 and the rest talk about Mr. Teeth (the dentist) and demonstrate how they'd fight off the dentist. Numbuh 4 eventually stops talking to the kids happiness and the rest of the team doesn't bother to look back. The team goes back to the treehouse where they find Numbuh 4 with giant braces, sitting on a chair mumbling and trying to talk. Numbuh 5 calls this being bracified. Numbuh 1 discovers a tag with a purple tooth and threatens to brush after meals or snacks, or else. Signed, Knightbrace. Knightbrace Attacks Again Numbuh 2 asks what's a knightbrace. Numbuh 5 claims it has to be the dentist while Numbuh 4 is trying to say, Mr Jelly. Numbuh 1 says that they shouldn't jump to conlcusions. Numbuh 1 makes a plan to lure the enemy and tells Numbuh 2 to get more candy. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 discovers Numbuh 2, and 5 are gone and notices the treehouse door is opened with a few leaves blowing in. Numbuh 1 comes out and looks around finding Numbuh 2 and 5 tied together by a web of braces and talking. Numbuh 1 decides that Dr. Sigmund Teeth is behind this all. The Truth About Knightbrace Sector V goes to the alley where Numbuh 3 was attacked and hide while they wait for knightbrace to attack a fake Nigel puppet surrounded by camdy. Knightbrace comes and scrubs Numbuh 1 rapidly. Numbuh 1 comes from a garbage can and calls the signal. Numbuh 3 shines her light at Knightbrace and the team comes to battle Knightbrace. Numbuh 1 is hit with toothbrush meaning that the entire team has been attack. Knightbrace uses his braces to swing at Numbuh 5 and 2 which brakes the floss between them. Knightbrace than uses a giant red toothbrush at a singing Numbuh 3. Knightbrace misses Numbuh 3 who dances away. Kuki than shines her teeth at Knightbrace to his annoyance and causes him to use a mirror stunning Numbuh 3. The rest of the team goes after Knightbrace who jumps into a window. The team slowly searches for Knightbrace in Mr. Teef's office. Knightbrace suddenly comes below and attacks Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 uses his braces to hurt KLnightbrace's foot. Numbuh 3 than shines her teeth at Knightbrace. Numbuh 2 and 5 come over tying their floss together and knock Knightbrace down. Suddenly, the door opens and the team discovers Dr. Teef isn't behind Knightbrace but Mr. Jelly! Knightbrace claims that he was kicked out of dental school for putting braces on babies. Mr. Jelly had no choice but to work in his family's candy shop. So he became Knightbrace. Knightbrace suddenly jumps on Mr. Teef's chair and uses it as a weapon. Mr. Teef tries to convince Knightbrace to stop but chickens out dodging a tooth paste blast. Soon, Numbuh 4 and 5 are taken over and than 2 and 3. Mr. Jelly is about to finish off Numbuh 1 and succeeds doing so. Mr. Teef come in and throws a whip of taffi at Knightbrace. Mr. Jelly eats it and it is discovered that it's his only weakness. But the taffi gets stuck in the machine and Numbuh 1 is freed. In the end, Mr. Jelly is tired of eating taffi and his machine is stuck to taffi meaning it can't move. Mr. Teef claims that his brother in law will take the candy store and offers the kids, a free check-up again. The team laughs and Numbuh 4 calls Teef a freak once again. *Villain Debuts: **Knightbrace *Ally Debuts: **Dr. Sigmund Teef *Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 *Locations: **Sector V Treehouse **Jelly's Candy Store **Dr. Teef's Dentist Office *Villain Technology: **Brush Stick **Dental Assault Chair Trivia Trivia/Goofs *This is the first Knightbrace episode, the next being Operation M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. Knightbrace also appears in Operations M.O.V.I.E., A.F.L.O.A.T., U.T.O.P.I.A., F.L.U.S.H. and M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. between the two episodes. *Knightbrace is mostly a parody of Batman, but the way the KND unmasks him is a parody of the end of the Scooby-Doo cartoons. *The way the Kids Next Door fought Knightbrace in the room is similar to one episode of the Fairly Oddparents, where Timmy Tuner fights Doctor Vendell. *This is the third Numbuh One episode, but the beginning is like a Numbuh Three episode. *The Yankers on Numbuh One's Sides of the lips will rip the mouth in real life. Episode Links Operation: TEETH (Mediafire download) T.E.E.T.H.